The present invention relates generally to lacrosse equipment, and more particularly, to a lacrosse head pocket and a related method of manufacture.
Conventional lacrosse sticks include a head joined with a handle. The head includes a frame that forms a region within which a lacrosse ball can be caught, held or shot. A netting structure is joined with the back side of the frame, typically laced through multiple small holes defined by the frame. The netting structure typically forms a pocket within which the ball is held while a player is in possession of the ball, and can be a determinant factor as to the player's ability to catch, retain and shoot the ball.
Many conventional pockets wear out after extensive play, and are subject to change in performance due to climate. The mere thought of replacing a pocket can be daunting to many, particularly younger or less experienced lacrosse players. The reason for this is because most pockets require a complex lacing procedure, which is mastered by only a limited number of individuals, to secure the netting to a lacrosse frame in a desired pocket configuration. Thus, many lacrosse players, particularly youths and newcomers to the sport, are left at the mercy of having to wait for their lacrosse sticks to be restrung by someone else, and even then, after the pocket is strung, they usually must wait several weeks or months until it is properly broken in. In addition, many conventional pockets are constructed from lacing and/or conventional leather thongs. When rained upon, or when heated, these components sometimes can perform differently from ideal conditions, which can present inconsistency in the feel and performance of the pocket.
Some manufacturers have attempted to resolve the above issues, but few have succeeded. A decent approach is implemented in a pocket called the Paramount, commercially available from Warrior Sports, Inc., of Warren, Mich. Certain technology of this pocket is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,577 to Winningham, hereby incorporated by reference, which generally describes a pre-formed pocket including single layer polymeric runners, which in some cases are joined with one another via cross pieces constructed from a nylon webbing, which is overmolded directly by the single layer runner material. While the Paramount pocket provides an easy-to-install, climate resistant runner pocket, its runners are disposed a fixed distance from one another. In some cases, this can affect the way that a lacrosse ball is caught within or shot from the pocket. In further cases, the pocket is slightly less dynamic, and less able to react to movement of the ball within it. Thus, while the above systems work, there remains room for improvement.